A second chance is all I'll ever need: shocking thunder
by ninjamonkey3904
Summary: A second chance is all I'll ever need. This is the story of the cats who have a second chance at life so they can be happy. This is there story. but it goes wrong when they realize they have a prophecy on there heads. with the dark forest coming back and a ominous prophecy. how will they end up along with thunderclan
1. prolouge

hello ninja here and here is the disclamer! i do not own warrior cats. it belongs to erin hunter.

prolouge.

darkness.

death.

a second chance

a second chance...

its all il ever need


	2. Chapter 1 Back to life

hey so no reviews but that isn't going to stop me here is the next chapter also disclaimer I do not own warrior cats Erin hunter does

chapter 1

"ow my head" I thought as I looked around. what had happened last thing I remembered I was in starclan but now- Wait where am I? Ok checking environment, a den, well that is sort of obvious, "That is not the point Swiftpaw!" I sighed but it came out as a squeak. My eyes widened as a I checked myself over. Ok black and white fur check, smallness check, I am a tom che- wait what! why am I as small as a kit I thought "ok swiftpaw deep breaths, deep breaths. two other kits near me I guess I will check what they look like. Ok so they are both toms the smaller one is Pure white while the bigger one is a dark brown. then I see the big she-cat "wait what?" "Is that my kit modified brain since I seem to be a kit. the she-cat is tortishell and white petal shaped patch's. she looks at me and says "ah little swiftkit is up before his brothers snowkit and shrewkit" I thought "snowkit and shrewkit" could they be who I think they are I sigh and think "well this is happening"

well I hope you like it and please review so Bye for now NINJA OUT


	3. Chapter 2 im not alone

Ninja back okay please review but i do not own warrior cat erin hunter does

-linebreak-

Chapter 2 there are others

Ok so my mother i have recintly discovered is blossomfall and to be honest I was and wasnt expecting my father to be thornclaw.

After learning this info i wait for my fellow kits to wake up

shrewkit was the first the eye color made me sure it was him he opened his eyes with surprise but i shushed him and whispered "shrewpaw its me swiftpaw help me wake snowkit then i will explain what is going on" he mouthed ok to me

snowkit was a bit harder but when he awakened i knew it was him cause of the blue eyes i looked at him and mouthed what i said to shrewpaw but insted telling him to go behind the den once blossomfall sees that we are awake i ask can we go outside she says yes.

once we go behind the yard shrewpaw and snowkit both say "what is going on swiftpaw?" i say "i have no idea but we seem to have been reborn" snowkit says "how do you know?"

i say "we are smaller then usual, we don't have stars in our fur, and this is thunderclan camp."

"oh" snowkit said

"so um what do we do swiftpa-kit" shrewpaw well i guess hes shrewkit now

I respond and say "act like kits and lay low" the others respond with saying "right"

-linebreak-

ok so please review and im updating frequently because i just got my acount today so please review and bye


	4. shrewpaw is breaking 4th wall

sorry guys about the hiatus but now I have awnser some reviews also allegince in 5 or more chapters also also

everything in bramblestars storm dosent happen for plot reasons (ok i admit seedpaws death was sad and foxleap is a father)

ladyofstarclan-ubawahsahshsawe your awsome

lolitthegoddesorca860-thanks!

now on with the chapter

abahjf;adlkjwesmfbwsejzfjeskbfsjkmebcfwmaesknchfnwn4nhc4kbcnwlinebreakahdibekwcfewhfcbeahfehac

chapter 4 in witch swiftpaw is on to something shrewpaw breaks the 4th wall ("I didn't mean to!" "SHUT UP SHREWPAW")

Swiftpaw thought about shrewpaw and snowkit's thoughts on the reborn because they had diffrent reasons he had to consider the cause of there rebirth.

Snowkit thought that suddenly starclan would fall down and reborns would appear left and right.

Shrewpaw thought that they wern't supposed to be reborn and said "This life wasn't meant for us" and that something was up.

It didn't help the fact that it was crowded because Rosepetal was going to have Foxleaps kits in a moon or so and Dovewing was having "Bumblestripes kits" but Shrewpaw silently thinks that Dovewing is actully having Tigerhearts kits but me and Snowkit don't belive him

then I thought about the night before I was reborn, my last night in starclan Snowkit had constenly got up after having a nightmare and muttered things about "fire" "mind" and "rebirth"

But then Shrewpaw was bugging me about the Dovewing/Tigerheart thing and I responded and said "How did you even come up with that in the first place?" and he responded and said "The auther said so." and I was counfused "forget about this" he said and I said "gladley."

ahsbdwqhadkjklfjlfekwjeejwjdkljfegirkjewfibogjrbfiogjrnnbrigbrjrgktjgtbjrtlkgbjljgklbrjklgbrkhbjlkhjrkhjkhrjl

So shrewpaw is a forth wall breaker and swiftpaw is up to something

also guess who the kits will be


	5. that is some sweet holly on the larch

**hey everybody im back**

**shrewpaw: and so am i**

**so i bribed shrewpaw to allow him to do the disclamer if he dosent spoil stuff**

**shrewpaw: disclamer ninjamonkey3904 dosent own warrior cats erin hunter does**

hsufnvcjlbkcjmvngx,mkbjvkjc,mnvghnjchdgjdskyhcjnnzsyhnvkrvjnydhjfydfkjgtrjkjbdhbkjtjdjkbkhbjvklsmdrjk

chapter 5 that is some sweet holly on that larch

I sigh and look around noting that I had to wait 4 moons until i had the name swiftPAW again

Snowkit and Shrewpaw looked at me and said in unison witch creeped me out "Wanna see Rosepetals kits?" and I said "I guess."

We went inside and were told that Larchkit Hollykit and Sweetkit had went outside and Shrewpaw muttered and said "probably behind the nursury."

Once we went behind the nursery we were jumped by the trio and sweetkit said "What did you hear." and I said "Nothing what were you talking about sweetpa-kit?" Larchkit gasped and said "Is that Swiftpaw?!" and Shrewpaw muttered underneath Larchkit "And there is also Shrewpaw and Snowkit beautiful Larchkit." "So what happened to you 3." Hollykit asked and I said "didn't you notice we were gone?" and she said "We saw you before we were here."

5 minutes of quite later

"Sooooo we should not just be here right." Sweetpaw said and we all said "Right." and went inside the nursury for the day.

hbfwaekJFaopgjkrfbojaeopdvkjgfokjiofpaekjkiorkjivkljnmfejfijtr,bfopjrijneibjtrkkjgogtkldbjdlkbdbkjgtkrdbjrklhrktb

**So guess who the final 2! kits will be cause BYE**


	6. Moss and Mole

**Were back.**

 **Shrewpaw: Yup.**

 **Me: Were going to be updating a lot**

 **Shrewpaw: SO LETS GO.**

 **lllll iiiii nnnnn eeeee bbbbb rrrrr eeeee aaaaa kkkkk LINEBREAK**  
 **Chapter A mole with some moss**

2 moons later.

Swiftkit Woke up to seeing the 2 new kits still asleep.

Mosskit and Molekit are Dovewings kits and Swiftkit had a feeling they were reborn like him and the others.

Of course they would jump on them once they woke up and went behind the nursury.

Once they were behind the nursury they both jumped on him and he chuckled.

"Mosskit, Molekit, its been 4 moons since i saw you two." He said as Mosskit losened her her grip as did Molekit.

"Swiftpaw?" Mosskit said shocked.

"The one and only." Swiftkit smirked while saying.

Molepaw or Molekit said "Who else is here?"

"Shrewpaw, Snowkit, Sweetpaw, Larchkit and Hollykit." Swiftkit said quickly.

The duo widened there eyes "Who is the oldest!?" Molekit demanded

"Me, Shrewpaw and Snowkit, 4 moons old." Swiftkit quickly(again said) and thought _note to self_ __ _don't mess with Molepaw_

"And the others." Mosskit Demanded

"2 Moons." Swiftkit said.

"But, but." Mosskit stamered.

"But what?" Swiftkit meowed curiously.

"You were there in Starclan the day before we were reborn." Molekit said

"What?"


	7. Say what now

**Shrewpaw: Wow another chapter.**

 **Me: I know.**

 **Shrewpaw: You haven't been this active since**

 **Me: The day I started this I know.**

 **L(linebreak backwards)**

 **Chapter 7 Say what now.**

"So your saying that we have been out of exsitence for 4 moons." MoleKit hissed.

"Yes yes I am." Swiftkit said calmly.

"Say what now?" Mosskit meowed shocked.

Swiftkit started moving toward the nursury and looked back and said. "Don't reavil your reborn, stay low and act like a kit, it was easy for Snowkit, Larchkit and Hollykit so it should be easy for you Mosskit." He meowed.

And then he walked away.

 **breakline**

 **pls review  
**


	8. The trio

**Me and Shrewpaw: THIRD UPDATE TODAY.**

 **Shrewpaw: just go on with it.**

 **Me: i dont own warriors erin hunter does**

 **BREAK THE LINE**

 **Chapter 8 the trio**

Swiftkit looked up and smirked.

It had been 2 moons since Mosskit and Molekit had been born and that meant tommrow was his cerimory.

His brain was filled with possible mentors and traning.

Tommrow morning was quick to the cerimorny

But of course Blossomfall tried to make them look nice. Shes there mother of course she would.

Bramblestar looked at the trio and smirked as if he had caculated who would be there mentors since Molekit and Mosskit were born

Long story short **(i have no idea what the words are for the cerimorny so im going to skip to the mentors)** Snowkit I mean Snowpaws mentor was Dovewing(Oh the iorny), Shrewpaws was Birchfall(there tecnicly related but that isn't the point), and I got wait what.

I Never thought this would happen.

Not if I died and was reborn 10 times.

My mentor was Brightheart

I looked to my left and there was Snowpaw Trying to contain his joy since he had made it past his first life. I looked to my right and Shrewpaw was calm as usual. Me well I was just smirking and i felt as if Me and my friends wern't the only reborn out there.

The three of us however are a trio

 **LINEBREAK FOR LIFE**

 **The reason this chapter was so short was because I am very tired so bye**


	9. banged head dead fox secret aprentice

**New chapter and new pals. check out perfectly clearly story of the riverclan side of this story**

 **LINEBREAK WITH STYLE**

Swiftpaw kept watch around the border. Him taking every detail in. making sure he remembered everything he laid his eyes on. Shrewpaw had gone hunting and Snowpaw was eating after a good hunt.

Swiftpaw however. Was checking to see if he could find out if there were any other reborns. But there were none. Swiftpaw muttered to himself about false voices in his head before turning around. But not spoting a young apprentice his age watching him from the shadowclan border.

 **LINEBREAK IN THE MIDDLE**

Shrewpaw was hunting. Well, more like trying to impress Larchkit since he had a slight crush on her, And not to mention. He had a bet with Snowpaw with who would get more fresh-kill. But in the end he knew he would lose to Snowpaws half deaf but better sight mind. He sighed as he dragged a dead fox without knowing it as his freshkill

 **LINEBREAK ANNOYING**

Snowpaw was banging his head on the wall. He had lost to Shrewpaw. Who had killed a fox and used it as freshkill. A FOX AS FRESHKILL. He guessed Shrewpaw was stronger then he looked. Like most times he misjudged a cat. He would have to try harder

 **last linebreak i swear**

 **Well if you enjoyed. review!**


	10. Fear Knowledge Retrace

**IM BACK**  
 **linebreak with style bro**

Swiftpaw sighs as he noticed that Shrewpaw had killed another deadly animal. first a badger then a fox. How did shrewpaw do it.

Swiftpaw swore he saw something on the riverclan border. But he wasn't gonna risk checking it out. After all, it was on the other side of the lake.

Swiftpaw smirked as Snowpaw yelled at Shrewpaw for being better. Also, the air felt, colder in a way. Once Snowpaw cooled down. He tried to retrace Shrewpaws steps

 **#linebreak**

Snowpaw always noticed how even Shrewpaw didn't know how he killed the fox or badger. It was like he didn't even care about what he killed as long as it was prey. It made him worried about what would happen is Shrewpaw if he turned on cats.

He chuckled at the thought. He woudn't, it was stupid. He hoped

 _ **random linebreak**_

Shrewpaw was worried about Starclan. He had spotted her. There was one thing that the others can forget all they want. But he would always remember. A Starclan cats face. Turns out there are other reborn. And Shrewpaw was going to find out who

 **LINEBREAK**  
 **review and be awsome**


	11. A shadow of themself

**Hey guys, been a while since ive updated.**

 **I decided to update because, well. I want to work on my oldest story, the first one. Back before how I knew how to make proper sentances or make words Black like these words right here.**

 **Shrewpaw: We've improved a lot since day one. And we couldn't have done that without you.**

 **I just want to say, Thank you. Thank all of you, for sticking with me. Thank you if you favorited out of nowhere, thank you if you kept coming back. Thank all of you**

 **Shrewpaw: We want to thank you, without you, we wouldn't have the inspirement to come back day after day to write for you all.**

 **Now start reading!**

 **Linebreak**

Snowpaw sighed as he kept cleaning Purdys ticks off. But kept in mind that it was worth it to make Cloudtail freak out like that. Snowpaw smirked as he remembered how they could hear Cloudtail scream from the border.

Speaking of that time, he, Shrewpaw and Swiftpaw had met a few other reborns. Willowpaw and Minnowpaw. They said they would talk more at the gathering. Which would be in a few days and Snowpaw was looking forward to it.

As he finished his dutys for the days, Snowpaw decided he would go and talk to Swiftpaw. About what had happened yesterday.

Swiftpaw was currently enjoying a peice of fresh-kill. A mouse specificly when Snowpaw had come up to him and said "Swiftpaw, we need to talk." As Snowpaw then dragged Swiftpaw behind the Nursury where it was a bit cramped.

Swiftpaw decided to ask "Snowpaw, whats this all about." Before Snowpaw decided to say "Minnowpaw and Willowpaw were reborns in Riverclan, correct?" With Swiftpaw looking counfused as he nodded

Snowpaw responded as soon as he nodded and said "Then wouldn't there be possibly more reborns in Shadow and Windclan?"

Swiftpaws eyes widen as he realized that. It was Perfectly Clear that that was the case. How had he not realized before.

Swiftpaw said "Excuse me, I need to do something" as he walked away. Before coming back a few minutes later with Shrewpaw with him.

Shrewpaw had been filled in on the details by Swiftpaw as the three were trying to figure out something

Why had they been reborn, they had discussed it back when they were kits. But they were older, and had had a lot more time to think. However, they still had the same ideas from back when they were kits

Swiftpaw thought that they had faded, which was impossible due to the fact that only Snowpaw would have been affected due to Brightheart and Spiderleg were still alive.

Shrewpaw had no idea, he just shrugged as he made sure no one was coming.

Snowpaw had the most logical idea, which is wierd due to him being slightly insane. That Starclan was falling down and cats would be reborn left and right. Due to no other logical choices. They had to aggre with Snowpaw until further notice.

The three of them proceeded to go in their seperate dutys and talk later.

Swiftpaw had gone hunting, he knew how to due to his first life, however. He needed to act not as good as he really was due to the fact that Cats might get suspicious.

Snowpaw had gone back to picking the elders ticks, not exciting. But he was forced to due to his punishment.

Now to Shrewpaw, who is currently on the border patrol with Ivypool, Thornclaw and his mentor Birchfall,

As they approached the Shadowclan border, Shrewpaw breathed the scent in, and it was closer and more familliar, and he saw a Shadowclan apprentice hunting, on their side of the border!?

The apprentice looked up, with fear in his eyes. And ran, with Shrewpaw and Ivypool chasing after him as the apprentice ran for their life, and their dignity. Before The two of them were tackled by a duo of apprentices as the third stopped as he threw the Fresh-kill he was holding across the border and came to help the first two.

The She-cat of the three proceeded to claw at Shrewpaws eyes, as one claw made him scream in pain as the Shadowclan She-cat clawed across his eye. Making him nearly unable to see in that eye as he threw her off before the rest of the patrol came to help Shrewpaw and Ivypool

The food stealer had jumped on Birchfall and claw at his back before Shrewpaw got up and clawed at the food stealer. Getting him off of Birchfall, and onto the ground as the She-cat of the apprentices proceeded to help the food stealer as she knocked his legs out from under him. As the three of them ran across the border. the She-cat glaring into Shrewpaws soul.

Shrewpaw looked at the others, Ivypool has a few claw marks and a bite on the tail. Birchfall just had the claw marks on his back and Thornclaw except for a few bits of fur missing. Was unharmed.

Shrewpaw got it the worst, a injured eye, several claw marks on both sides of him. a few bits and a load of fur missing on his sides.

Birchfall said "Shrewpaw, you okay."

Shrewpaw retorted as the pain became so much for him "Yeah, you guys are the ones who need help." Before he fell down, Birchfalls eyes becoming paniced as he said something Shrewpaw couldn't hear as he passed out.

 **Linebreak**

 **Longest chapter ever. review!**


End file.
